Us
by Gymnadenia
Summary: AU/OneShoot/Sakura meraih kantung plastik itu dengan senyuman nyaris tertawa, ia pikir sang kekasih menyadari kalau rengekannya meminta bolu es krim coklat ini hanya 'modus' untuknya bertemu./My first Fluff of this year./


Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Ours lyric belongs to Taylor Swift. **AU**, My first fluff of the year, enjoy :)

.

* * *

.

**Us**

Gymnadenia

.

* * *

.

Terik sinar matahari terasa sangat menyengat siang ini. Tonggeret pun berbunyi seakan menandakan bahwa Konoha sudah memasuki musim panasnya. Suhu pun naik tajam dan membuat siapa saja tidak akan tahan berdiri di tengah panas terik seperti ini. Bahkan taman yang sekelilingnya adalah pemukiman ini pun nampak sepi, tak ada anak kecil yang bermain di sana. Ah, nampaknya masih ada seorang yang memutuskan untuk mandi sinar matahari siang bolong ini. Sosok itu muncul dari tikungan di samping taman, nampak rambutnya yang berwarna biru tua itu memantulkan cahaya matahari walau sedikit.

Kaki jenjang bersendal jepit berwarna coklat itu nampak santai. Kaki berbalut celana _jeans_ pendek itu dengan perlahannya meraih langkah demi langkah, seakan tidak merasakan suhu menyengat di bawah terpaan sinar matahari siang ini. Kaus oblongnya berwarna putih dengan garis biru pada bagian lengan itu dipakainya guna menghilangkan gerah—namun sepertinya itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Pemuda yang diperkirakan berumur tujuh belas tahun itu nampak tak perduli pada sekitarnya. Di tangannya nampak menggenggam kantung plastik yang berasal dari mini market di ujung jalan. Sepertinya ia baru dari sana.

.

.

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan langkah riang melewati rumah-rumah tetangganya, tanpa peduli betapa panasnya suhu bumi kala ini. Sedikit-banyak, _summer dress _tak berlengan berwarna _soft pink_ miliknya membuat ia jadi meminimalisir rasa panas yang terpapar. Gadis itu masih saja tersenyum, bola mata hijau seindah batu _emerald _itu terlihat sama riangnya. Ada yang membuat gadis ini nampak lebih ceria dari biasanya, sepertinya.

Langkah kakinya yang berbalut sandal jepit putih itu seakan tak merasakan sinar matahari yang seakan membakar kulit itu. Degup jantungnya pun menyeiramakan denyutnya dengan langkah kakinya. Ada deburan perasaan yang meluap di sana. Baginya, siang ini sangatlah penting, lebih penting daripada sinar matahari yang membakar kulitnya.

Bibirnya _pinkish_nya bergerak, melantunkan sebuah lirik lagu, "_But this love is ours*_…"

.

.

Pemuda itu kini berhenti di depan pintu masuk taman yang diberi penghalang agar tidak ada kendaraan yang masuk. Ia kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di salah satu penghalan di sana, tangannya yang menganggur kemudian bergerak ke arah saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_ hitam metalik dari sana. Pukul satu siang tepat. Lalu sang pemuda berambut model emo ini memeriksa kantung plastik yang dibawanya, memeriksa belanjaannya. Saat dirasa isinya masih baik-baik saja, ia kembali menurunkan plastiknya, kembali menggantung pada jemari tangan kanannya.

Agak tidak sabar, lalu sang pemuda memandang ke sana ke mari, menunggu sosok gadis yang tadi merengek minta di belikan bolu es krim coklat. Lalu, saat melihat ke arah kiri—arah yang berlawanan dengan arahnya datang, mata pemuda itu melihat sosok bernuansa merah muda dari ujung jalan. Sepertinya gadis itu datang tepat waktu seperti waktu janjian mereka. Dan sedikitnya, senyuman tertarik di bibir tipisnya.

.

.

Gadis itu masih asik memperhatikan bangunan rumah di kanan dan kirinya, berjalan dengan langkah riang, dan tak peduli pada sekitar. Masih gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi. Gadis ini kini menatap lurus ke arah tempat tujuannya yang sudah dekat. Ya, taman kompleknya. Dan di sanalah, sosok yang membuat keceriaannya hari ini, berdiri menyandar pada penghalang di depan taman. Makin lebar senyum yang ditarik oleh bibirnya tanpa sadar. Entah mengapa dadanya berdegup kian kencang saat tahu pemuda itu sampai lebih dulu darinya. Semakin dekat jarak antara dirinya dengan sosok pemuda di sana, semakin cepat juga jantungnya memompa.

Dan kini jarak mereka hanya tinggal lima meter, dan mata emerald itu masih saja terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri di sana, bersikap seakan bosan, namun tak sedikit pun beranjak dari sana. Pemuda itu sepertinya menyadari kedatangan sang gadis, tiba-tiba kepalanya bergerak, menatap balik sang gadis. Dua tatapan mata yang memancarkan sebuah perasaan hangat itu saling beradu. Sang gadis berucap dalam lantunan merdu, "_Cause my heart is yours*…_"

Gadis itu dengan cepat beralih ke sisi sang pemuda, ikut menyandar pada penghalang itu. "Hey…"

"Hn," sahut pemuda itu. Lalu tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah depan sang gadis, memperlihatkan kantung plastik putih yang di bawanya dan setengah berair pada bagian luarnya. Sepertinya isi di dalamnya akan meleleh sebentar lagi.

"Ah," Sakura meraih kantung plastik itu dengan senyuman nyaris tertawa, ia pikir sang kekasih menyadari kalau rengekannya meminta bolu es krim coklat ini hanya '_modus_' untuknya bertemu, namun rupanya Sasuke menanggapinya serius, "terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura diam, melirik si pacar dengan tatapan jahil. Sasuke memang hanya mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana jeans pendek, juga sandal jepit. Tapi bagi Sakura, bagaimana pun Sasuke, tetaplah Sasuke yang sama seperti yang ia temui di sekolah dan namanya diteriaki oleh gadis-gadis seantero sekolah. Mau bagaimana pun cueknya Sasuke, itulah Sasuke. "_But I don't care, 'cause right now you're mine*_…"

Mendengar Sakura bernyanyi, Sasuke langsung melirik gadis di sampingnya yang mulai membuka bungkus bolu es krim coklat yang tadi ia beli sesuai permintaan sang gadis. Lalu perlahan, tangan kirinya bergerak menuju kepala merah muda yang semenjak satu tahun lalu ini selalu memenuhi hari-harinya. Dan tangannya mendarat di sana, di kepala merah muda mirip gula-gula kapas festival musim panas, kemudian Sasuke mengelusnya, mengacak-acak pelan rambut sang gadis sambil tersenyum tipis. Ada rasa senang dalam dirinya saat bertemu dengan Sakura—walaupun hanya bertemu di taman seperti ini.

Sakura menoleh, dadanya masih berdegup kencang, maka dari itu ia menatap si pengacak rambutnya dengan jidat berkerut. Guna mengkamuflasekan rasa gugupnya. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke menatap cuek. "Hn?"

"Tempo hari Sai membelikan Ino se_bucket_ bunga mawar," pancing Sakura, alih-alih membuka obrolan.

"Lalu?" sahut Sasuke cuek, seakan berkata terus-apa-hubungannya-denganku.

"Kata Sai itu tanda ia menyayangi Ino…" Sakura melirik Sasuke, mencoba melihat bagaimana respon sang Uchiha.

Sang Uchiha hanya berwajah datar di dukung sahutan: "Oh."

Dongkol, Sakura menggigit bolu es krim coklatnya dengan cepat, dan terlihat agak sadis. Sasuke melirik pacarnya dalam diam. _Hubunganku dengan Sai apa coba, kenapa harus disangkut pautkan_—pikir Sasuke.

"Tempo hari Naruto mengajak Hinata _candle-light dinner_, romantis ya…" pancing Sakura—lagi.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tenten juga kemarin bercerita, katanya Neji memberikan kejutan saat perayaan enam bulan hari jadi mereka," sekali lagi, Sakura memancing kepekaan pacarnya itu.

"Oh," sahut Sasuke, membuat gadis itu merenggut, menekuk wajahnya karena kesal.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil tak bersuara melihat tingkah Sakura yang dongkol seperti saat ini. Lalu Sasuke kembali menatap gadis itu, menarik kepala gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya, mengecup kepala merah muda itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Membuat sang gadis yang sedang menggigit bolu es krim coklat itu terkejut, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sakura menatap Sasuke segera. Sasuke hanya tersenyum _devilish_.

"Selamat satu tahunan."

Dan senyuman mengembang semakin ceria di wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

.

_Credit:_

_* = Lirik lagu Ours, milik Taylor Swift. _

_Ini tidak termasuk songfic kan?_

_._

_Gymnadenia._


End file.
